me you and the kids
by eggerts1
Summary: So random and Mackenzie falls get new costars! When Chad and Sonny take them out to see Hollywood, a storm hits, forcing them to shelter. What do the new costars have in mind? Will the two 14 year olds finally get Chad And Sonny together? LOTS OF CHANNY!


YEAH! CHANNNNNYYY! lol heyyyy i decided to write another story! lol not so good right now, but i promise it'll get better! SOOOOOO PLEASE REVIEW! :) :) :) im happy today lol, and sadly I dont own SWAC but i do own Sara and Hunter, awww theyre sooo cute together!

* * *

Chad's POV

"Watch where you're going!" I yell. I expected to see Sonny because around this time we "accidentally" bumped into each other. But by accidentally, I mean I do it to push her buttons. A angry girl sat up glaring at me.

"Watch where _you're_ going! I'm not the one running around!" She yelled back twice as loud. I was shocked that someone so young just yelled at me. She looked mere of thirteen with stunning features. Her big brown eyes where slitted, her light brown face was red with anger and her brown curly hair was tossed. She looked so familiar. "DONT YELL AT ME!" I scream. She gets up with a frustrated sigh.

"Well Mr. Copper, I see you've meet your new costar Sara." Marshal's voice cut into our argument. _Costar!_ She was the girl from audition! She glares at me,

"I have to work with him! Why! He's so annoying!" She complained. Marshal chuckled,

"Well before you ran off I was going to explain some things but, I guess you figured out." Did he just insult me? "But Sara let me show you the _So Random!_ studio." I couldn't believe I was doing this but I wanted to see- I mean bug- Sonny, "Marshal I could take her, maybe we can apologize to each other on the way." Marshal looks over to me with a strange look.

"Okay, just don't kill her please." I chuckle falsely and push Sara down the hall.

"Why are you taking me! I really don't like hanging out with obnoxious people." She says. I mimic her in a immature fashion. "Look, if your just taking me because you want to flirt with your beloved sunshine, I can just go later." I gaped at her, completely frozen in mid step. "Oh my god. It true? God why cant you tell her already!" She exclaims. I swallow the knot that started forming in throat.

"Well, I um don't like her." I try. But it was easy to see that Sara was not stupid. Her eyes glared into my soul leaving open like a book. I crack, "Okay fine! Just stop trying to read me! its creeping me out! And if you tell anyone I will do very bad things to you." I warn. She laughs victoriously and starts walking again for me to catch up. I think she might just be the first real friend that i've had in a while.

Sonny's POV

I couldn't believe it! We were getting a new costar! I couldn't have been happier! Im so excited I could explode! "Tawni! i cant believe it I'm _sooooo_ excited! I could just explode! When I see him Im gonna give him a big hug and show him everything!" I was rambling on endlessly and completely forgot to breath. Tawni rolled her eyes,

"Whatever, as long as he's cute and he thinks I'm pretty I'll be fine." I knew that she was really excited too, but of course Tawni was to pretty for being excited over a thing like that. Tawni thought she was to pretty for a lot of thing. Hugs, pancakes, and so much more. But she was my best friend, Lucy was getting a little creepy about the whole CDC thing and we started losing touch.

Marshal came in with a boy about fourteen with brown short hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. "Hi! Im Sonny its so great to finally meet you!" I extend my hand out towards him. He looks at it for a second, then smiles and shakes it. " Hey! Im Hunter, Its great to meet you too!" He exclaims just as excited. I blush at his kindness.

"Aren't you just the sweetest kid ever!" I laugh. "Marshal can I show him around? Please!" Marshal chuckles,

"Sure Sonny, in fact just take the rest of the day off, Im sure you want to see Hollywood." Marshal is such a sweet guy! I gave marshal a big hug and pulled Hunter down the hall. We didn't make it far until I ran into someone. "Sonny! watch where your going!" Chad yelled. I rolled my eyes,

"Chad be nice, I don't want to lose my temper with you right now." I say pointing to Hunter. Chad gets up and looks at Hunter. He circles him, examining him from ever angle.

"Hm, well, my new costar is better." I then realized that a girl was standing there the whole time. I smiled and looked at her. She was wide eyed with the biggest smile on her face.

"Oh my god! your Sonny Monroe! Wow this is so cool! I love your show! I wanted to try out but my mom like Mackenzie falls better so I got stuck with this monster." She motioned to Chad and he glared at her. "Anyways Im Sara, without a H of course because thats just annoying!" Chad slapped his head in a defeated way.

"Your supposed to hate her!" He growled. She looked at him with a annoyed look.

"Okay Chadfur." she said rolling her eyes.

"Well, Sara, its great to meet you, hopefully you wont be as annoying as Chad and we can be friends." She laughed,

"Like anyone could be as annoying as him." She shifted her gaze over to Hunter. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Uh, hi, Im Sara." She said smiling. Hunter just stood there smiling.

"Oh, uh Im, Im, um uh," He was baffled! aw, He likes her!

"He's Hunter." I say for him. He smiles towards me, showing thanks.

"As charming as this is, we need to leave." Chad interrupted. I gave him a smug look,

"Maybe Sara could come with us, I was just about to show Hunter Hollywood, maybe Sara wanted to come too." Chad glared at the girl,

"What do _you_ want to do Sara?" He asks. She chews on her lip for a second,

"Well, uh, maybe, no, yes? OH! how bout we all go!" She tries.

Chad smiles, "Thats a great idea."

* * *

Kinda short, Ill make longer chapters dont worry! ") Review! Love yaaaa- eggerts1


End file.
